


A Matter of Time

by itslikepoetry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I suck at summaries I'm sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining without plot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslikepoetry/pseuds/itslikepoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and John enter a fake relationship for very different (yet very similar) reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a fake relationship, there's lots of mutual pining going on, things get disastrous, I hope you enjoy it? I was inspired by a couple of different works on this site, to add my own fake dating AU into the mix!

"Tell you what," Angelica Schuyler sat across from Alexander Hamilton in the cramped booth in the classic 1960's-style diner. She took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and delicately wiped her mouth. "If you don't ask him out by the end of this month, then I'll just go ahead and tell him. I'll tell him every single detail you've ever told me, _including_ the stuff you told me when you were drunk."

"What?" Alex sputtered, choking on the bite of cheeseburger he had just consumed. "Angie - what?! I have no idea what - _who -_ you're even talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. 'His Freckles Shine Like The Stars When He Smiles'. You never quit talking about him, and quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he already realizes how far gone you are."

"Angie, please..." Alex looked around, trying to make sure that nobody was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation. It was noon on a Saturday, so the diner was quite crowded, students from the University milling about, laughing, having boisterous conversations about which classes they were already failing, despite the fact that it was only November. He lowered his voice just in case. "Angie, please, I said that when I was drunk. It was one time. I am _not_ in love with John Laurens, okay? He's my best friend. That would be just silly, and unreasonable."

"You have never been a reasonable man, Alex."

"Well, I'm being reasonable now, Ang. I'm not going to ask out John Laurens because I'm _not_ in love with him, and that's the end of it." He said it all in one breath, then quickly changed the subject. "You know that bookshop that just opened? I'm going to apply for a job there, and I was wondering if maybe Peggy would like to..."

"You already work two jobs, Alex. And we both know the only reason you'd want to take this third one is because John pops in there after school every other day."

"Shut up! Angie, I'm serious."

"So am I. If you don't ask him out, I'll do it for you. All you ever talk about is John, and how hilarious he is, and _you'll never guess what John said today,_ and how..."

"Whatever. He'll never believe you. It's my word against yours, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Alex, this is for your own good." She began to draw out her phone, typed in the passcode, and scrolled down until she landed on a video from the very beginning of the year. His stomach dropped and he suddenly found himself pushing away his cheeseburger, no longer hungry. He knew this video very well, but he had thought that Angelica had deleted it off of her phone when he'd actually asked her to. "I'm normally not pointlessly cruel, but I knew the day would come when I would have to force you to take action before John begins dating another guy and never notices what slipped right past him." Angelica said, and there was a kindness to her eyes.

"I was drunk, Ang, he'd never believe it..."

"Wouldn't he? Besides, he totally likes you."

"What?" Alex hated how hopeful his voice sounded. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Yeah. Are you kidding? I mean, neither of you are very subtle about things, I'm sure half the student body already knows." She grinned at him, and took a final sip of her milkshake. "Just ask him out, and he'll never have to hear me ramble on about the thousands of times you talked about him, and about that little excited twinkle you get in your eye, _and -_ " She held up the phone, as a reminder, "-he'll never have to see this video. Okay?"

"What if he says no?"

"He won't. Believe me, he won't."

It was one-thirty when Alex stopped browsing the newest bookshop and began to head back to the room he shared with Lafayette in the Federalist Dorms of Liberty University. Angelica's stupid, mistaken ideas still bounced around in his head - _"besides, he totally likes you" -_ yeah, right. In Alex's dreams, maybe. He shuffled in his coat pocket for his keys as he neared his room, not bothering to look where he was going as he walked briskly down the hallway when -

-" _Ow!"_ someone cried out sharply, papers went flying, Alex dropped his keys, and he felt a sharp pain in his head. _Shoot._

Alex dropped to the floor, and began hurriedly picking up papers, silently cursing himself for not paying enough attention. "I am so, so sorry. I'm really sorry. I should've been looking where I was going."

He got to his feet, still holding the stack of papers, and nearly dropped them again when he saw whom he had run into it. _Shoot, shoot, shoot._ "It's cool, man." John Laurens said, with that entirely stupid grin of his that crinkled his warm brown eyes in just the right way, and lit up his whole face, and _damn it,_ even made his freckles shine like stars.

"Sorry." Alex said again, a little meeker this time.

"You're actually just the man I wanted to see." John said, still smiling warmly. He gently tugged the papers out of Alex's hand, ducked them under his arm, and handed Alex the keys that - _oh yeah_ \- had dropped on the floor when he ran into the man that Angelica was so persistent about Alex dating.

"Really?" He tried not to let his voice squeak, but it was difficult.

"Uh-huh. I need to ask you something." Was that hesitation in John's voice? They stood awkwardly in the hallway for awhile, as Alex waited to be asked something, and John waited politely to be let into the room. John cleared his throat to break the silence. "Um, these are for Laf by the way." He said, bringing the papers out from under his arm. "He lost his notes from last year and needed to see mine, so I kind of copied them, so he could just have them for himself."

"That was nice of you."

Alex knew there was probably something else he was supposed to be doing but _John._ _Always John._ Maybe Angie was right. Maybe he was being obvious. "Um, do you want to..." Alex motioned weakly to the door of his room. "Laf isn't here right now, though. He's out with Adrienne." A foreign exchange student that Laf had been spending a lot of time with recently.

"Yes, please." John looked relieved. "And I don't mind, I'll just leave the notes on his desk. You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway."

"O-Okay." Alex stammered, turning away so John wouldn't see him blush. He fiddled with the key, finally getting the door open after what seemed like an eternity. He never acted this way around his friend (well, probably never), so why was he acting this way now? _Besides, he totally likes you._ Stupid Angie, putting stupid ideas in his head. "I was actually hoping to talk to you, too." Alex said before he could stop himself.

"Alright." John plopped the papers down on Laf's desk as Alex gently closed the door, and sat down in his desk. "You can go first." He sat down in Laf's desk, then spun the chair around to face Alex.

"Mine isn't that important." His heart was pounding for some stupid reason. "You go first."

John laughed, a full sound that made Alex's heart pound even faster. If that was possible. "Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

John took a deep breath, suddenly looking uncertain. "We're best friends, right?"

"...Right."

"And anything I ask of you right now won't change that?"

"Right. No, of course not."

John hesitated.

"John?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

Alex nearly fell off his chair. _"What?!"_

"Pretend!" John quickly clarified, and Alex tried not to let his disappointment show. "I need you to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend."

"Why? What? For how long?"

 John nervously rubbed the back of his neck, one of the many habits that Alex always tried - and failed - not to notice. "I kind of came out to my dad recently, and... well, he wasn't..."

"I'm sorry." Alex said quickly. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me anything."

"You deserve to know if you're even considering this crazy plan." John said, with another, slightly more pained, laugh. "He didn't... he didn't like it. Said I was faking it, or whatever. I don't know."

Alex knew that John knew very well, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"He's threatening not to pay for my college anymore." John blurted out. "I mean, I could probably... maybe... get another job, but I still don't know if that would be enough. My eldest sister - Martha, she's fifteen - came up with this idea. That maybe if I get a boyfriend, and Dad sees how in love I am... or whatever... he'll be more accepting and continue to pay for Liberty." John took another deep breath. "Sorry, it's probably crazy. You can say no to this... whole thing if you want to. I wouldn't begrudge you for it. But. I mean, you're my best friend, and I thought. Never mind. It was a stupid idea."

John got up to leave. _No, nonono, don't leave._ "Wait! John!" Alex said quickly, and John hesitantly sat back down. "This is perfect!" John gave him a questioning look. "No, I mean. Well, I mean. I kind of promised one of my friends that I would start dating before the end of this month. She thinks I overexert myself or something stupid like that..."

"Angelica Schuyler?"

"Well. Yes, yeah, Angie. It really didn't take you long to guess that one."

John laughed. "She always talks about you overworking yourself. She's right, you know."

Alex let this comment slide. "And if I don't start dating someone, then she'll tell the person I _actually like_ that I _actually like_ them..."

It may have just been Alex's imagination, but he thought he saw John's grin slip for a split-second before it was pasted, slightly more rigidly, back into place.

"...So, see, if we keep up this façade at school, then it's a win-win, right?" He asked anxiously, twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously in his hands and hoping John didn't notice.

"Right. But why don't you just tell whoever it is that you _actually like_ them?" Alex couldn't tell if John was teasing or not.

"Because," Alex said helplessly. "It's kind of embarrassing. Also, I may or may not be really good friends with them and if they knew I was in lo-if they knew I liked them, then our friendship would probably be ruined. I don't want to risk it. Please, John? For me?"

John hesitated only a moment while Alex held his breath, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"Alright," said John, "for you."

And that was how Alexander Hamilton found himself in the middle of the biggest lie - and possibly the biggest truth - of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex and John's "date" gets interrupted by a certain Angelica Schuyler, and Alex begins to have second thoughts about ever lying to a Schuyler sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of formatting issues, so if I missed something, and something is out of whack or seems odd, just let me know and I will fix it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!

"Really?" Angelica said, in a tone that Alex knew from years of experience with all three sisters, was Schuyler-speak for  _I_ _can see right through you, buddy_.

"Really! I took your advice and I asked him out and he said yes."

"When?"

"Like, just now. Actually, thirty minutes ago. Maybe." It had been forty-one minutes, not that Alex was counting. Lafayette had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, and currently him and John were studying in the room while Alex paced the hallway outside their room. He and John still hadn't decided who to tell or how much to tell or - well, anything, really. He had mostly called Angie just to gloat, but now it was seeming like a rather poor idea. Maybe he should have waited.

"Nice try, Alex." Angie said. "If you asked him out thirty minutes ago, where is he now?"

"In my room. With Lafayette. They're studying."

"And where are you?"

"In my room. Actually, outside my room. In the hallway outside my room."

" _Alex..._ " Angelica began, and Alex knew he was about to be told off for some reason or another. "Why do I not believe you? Listen, it's not that hard, you just have to..."

"Not that hard? It was very hard, thank you. Because it actually happened. You can call him if you want." _Wait. No, bad idea._

"I think I will." _Oh, very bad idea._

What if Angie started spewing her ideas about how Alex liked John, and started asking questions, and just generally embarrassed him? Alex could talk himself out of many situations, but he wasn't willing to try his luck in this particular instance. "Actually, call him later. Studying for mid-terms, very important."

"Mid-terms?"

"It's almost Thanksgiving Break, Ang. Of course mid-terms."

"For which class?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some class."

"Shouldn't you be studying too, then?"

"I was just so excited to tell you about John, but I guess if you really don't care, then I will get back to studying, thanks."

"Don't be like that, Alex. I'm sorry if I'm doubting you without reason, but you just sounded so opposed to the idea an hour ago, that I'm a little surprised is all. You can't blame me, can you?"

Alex was a little surprised, too.

"I had a change of heart. Listen, you're right, I really should be studying. But thanks for giving me the courage to do this, Ang. You're a true friend."

"Careful, Alex."

"With what?"

"I know you. You're always being careless about something. But just this once, be careful. Don't throw away your shot."

He paused. "Thanks, Angie." _End Call._

Alex poked his head back into his own room. "Hi. How's studying?"

"S'ok." John replied with a yawn.

Lafayette's brow was furrowed as he glared at the papers in front of them. "I do not understand." He muttered. Laf's phone buzzed, and looked to see who it was. "Adrienne!" He took the call gleefully, looking happy to have a reprieve from the ten minutes of studying.

John shook his head good-naturedly as he stood up. "Well, he's going to be distracted for the rest of the day."

"To think he got back fifteen minutes ago."

That earned a laugh from John. "Right?" Alex beamed instinctively. His smile fell when John added, "I should probably go."

"You can stay, John."

"I've gotta study for another mid-term anyway, and my other notes are in my room." His smile was apologetic this time. "But... it was nice talking to you?"

"Yeah. Right." Alex said. "Listen," he lowered his voice so Lafayette wouldn't hear. "If you don't want to do this whole fake-dating thing, it's not too late. We can pretend nothing ever happened, if you want."

"Nothing's happened yet, Alex." _Yet?_ "Besides, I was the one who brought it up. Unless... I mean, you don't have to..."

"No! I mean, I want to. I mean, not... I don't not want... I mean. No. No, I don't mind."

"Okay. I don't either. Obviously." John kind of cringed with the last word, and Alex's heart hiccupped. _I've messed up again. Angelica was right, I'm never careful. With anything_. It was silent except for Lafayette babbling in French in the background, and Alex was suddenly aware he had been looking at John for a rather extensive period of time.

"So... I'll text you?" He offered.

"Right. Yeah."

John's phone chose that moment to ring. He took it out of his pocket and went to answer it. "It's Ang-"

"No!" Alex bolted forward, not sure if he was trying to grab John's phone or just pull John's hand away from the button that would answer the call. "No, wait, don't do that, please don't do that. That's a bad idea."

John sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket. "Okay. And why is it a bad idea to answer the phone when my- _our_ \- friend is calling?"

"I may have told her we're dating. I'm sorry, I should have asked, but..."

"No, it's fine, I mean, it was part of the plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Right, but I still should have..." Alex took a moment to compose himself. "I should have waited. Maybe we should both wait?"

" _Au revoir_ , Adrienne!" Lafayette said, and spun towards them, grinning. "I have got a - how you say -date! Tomorrow! _Avec Adrienne_!"

"Quelle coincidence," John said. "I also have a date tomorrow."

"I? What?" _Very eloquent, Alex. Good job_. John simply winked at him.

"I'm going to go back to my room now," John said to Lafayette, "not that you'd want to study anyways, would you?"

"Not today! Not tomorrow either!"

"Well, you have to study sometime this week. Our mid-term is on Thursday, don't forget."

"I shall not forget, _mon ami_. I will - how you say - ace the mid-term!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, _mon ami_." John repeated. He opened the door, meaning to leave. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

John was grinning, and Alex was so distracted by it, that he almost didn't register the words."I - yeah. What?" He said again.

The door swung shut.

* * *

 

It was Sunday morning, eight-thirty, and Alex had been at the library, studying, ever since it had opened at seven. And he had awakened an hour or so before that, knowing that with all the tests and papers due this week, being the week before Thanksgiving Break, he would have to spend at least every other waking moment in the library.

He took a sip of his black coffee. Highlighted a passage of scribbled long-hand notes in one of his notebooks. Being a double-major was not easy, especially when one was also aiming for a minor in English. But Alex worked hard, had worked hard for the past two and a half years, and he would not pass up the opportunity to make the most of his full-ride scholarship.

**From: Angelica Schuyler**

Alex, why aren't you replying to my texts?? Also I called John he didn't answer.

**From: Angelica Schuyler**

Btw, maybe you, me + John can meet up for lunch sometime...

**From: Eliza Schuyler**

Congrats, Alex! I'm so proud of you. You and John are the sweetest couple ever xoxo

**From: Peggy Schuyler**

DUDE!! finally! you don't mind if I tell a couple people, do you?

Alex had been ignoring his phone previously, but when he read the message from Peggy, he nearly spilled his coffee in his haste to type up a reply. Peggy was the sister he had never had. He loved her, but she was one of the biggest gossips on Campus, and "a couple people" usually did not mean "a couple people". And Alex was already mildly annoyed that Angie had told her sisters, though he knew it was without reason.

 _I did not think this through_.

He clicked 'Send'.

**To: Peggy Schuyler**

Please don't tell anyone yet, Pegs. John and I don't know if we want our relationship out in the open yet.

Less than a minute had passed before Peggy had sent another text.

**From: Peggy Schuyler**

okay, fine. :(

**From: Peggy Schuyler**

When can I tell people?

**To: Peggy Schuyler**

I'll let you know.

Alex's phone buzzed again with another incoming message. He groaned, slouching over as he read the text, then immediately sat up straight. It wasn't from Peggy - it was from John.

**From: John Laurens**

Wanna go out for coffee?

**To: John Laurens**

Sure. When?

Alex already had coffee, but it was only his first cup. One could never have simply _one_ cup of coffee in the morning.

Especially when one had a chance to grab the second cup with John Laurens.

**From: John Laurens**

Is now a good time?

**To: John Laurens**

Sure. Just need to drop a few things off back at my room.

**To: John Laurens**

Where?

**From: John Laurens**

Is the café next to the new bookshop alright with you?

Alex smiled. That was the café where Eliza worked, though not on Sundays, so he dropped in nearly every day anyway.

**To: John Laurens**

Brilliant. Should be there in ten.

Alex hit send and instantly flinched at his word choice. Brilliant. Really?

John sent back a smiley face and "see you!" It was so simple, it shouldn't have caused a goofy grin to light up Alex's face.

And yet it did.

It was around nine when Alex entered the small café, dressed in a slightly-oversized grey hoodie and plain blue jeans, his hair tied back in a ponytail. He scanned the café for the familiar face, and it didn't take him very long at all to see John sitting at a table meant for four, by himself, with his legs crossed, reading a book. Alex not so subtly tried to see the title as he slid into the seat across from John. "Hey."

"Hey." John looked at Alex sympathetically, marking his place in his book and setting it down. "You look exhausted. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex gestured vaguely. "Just... finishing up some papers. Studying."

"Am I keeping you? We can do this another time."

"I don't mind. I'll be right back." Alex said, realizing he hadn't ordered anything yet. "Um... do you need anything?"

"Nope." John said, lifting up his cup before taking a sip. "I'm good."

When Alex got to the front of the line, he ordered two croissants anyway.

"Oh," John's eyes lit up when he saw the food, which Alex was balancing in one hand, while he tried not to spill coffee with the other. "Oh, thanks!"

"My pleasure." Alex said, easily taking his seat again.

"So, Thanksgiving Break is coming up." John began, "I know I probably shouldn't be asking for another favor this early in the relationship-" he winked, and Alex's heart fluttered embarrassingly - "but in my defense it's related to the first favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spend next week down in South Carolina with my family. I know it's short notice, and you're probably busy, and it's alright if you can't, I'll understand..."

"I'd love to meet your family." Alex said earnestly. John spoke of his sisters and brother so often that sometimes Alex forgot he had never actually met Martha, Harry, or Mary Eleanor. He wasn't _quite_ so anxious to meet John's father, Henry.

"Really?" There was an obvious note of relief in John's voice. "Thank you so much, Alex. I - "

John was interrupted by a familiar face sliding into the seat between the two of them. "Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Angelica." Alex said the name icily, dejectedly, though John said it with more of a warmth.

"Hello, Alex, John. John, I called you yesterday...?" She left it hanging, as a question.

"Ah, yes. I noticed that this morning." John said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Sorry, Ms. Schuyler. I was really busy. Studying. For mid-terms."

Alex shot Angelica a rather smug, _I told you so,_ sort of look. Angie narrowed her eyes at him, then continued brightly. "Well, I hear you two are an item now! How exciting."

"Yes, well..." John began.

" _Thank you_ , Angie." Alex said quickly. "Now, John and I were trying to enjoy a few moments alone. Not that I don't cherish your presence and friendship, for truly I do, but..."

"What I want to know," Angelica continued as if Alex had never spoken. "Is how Alex finally mustered up the courage to ask you out, John?"

John's brow furrowed. "Finally?"

"Oh, he's always going on and on about you, and that laugh of yours, and John this and John that. Maybe now that you two are dating, I won't have to suffer through _another_ poetry session about those freckles of yours. He can just recite directly to you now, can't he? "

"Angelica," Alex said, getting to his feet with a dangerously pleasant smile. "May I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

"I'm all yours," Angie said innocently.

"This'll take just a moment, John."

Alex dragged Angelica all the way across the café, and out the door, just in case. If John overheard anything, then Alex would never be able to face him again, and one of Alex's very few friendships - and very favorite friendships - would be ruined. He wanted to keep John Laurens in his life, preferably for a very long time. And if Angelica spilled anything else unknowingly (or probably knowingly, since she seemed to be mysteriously all-knowing about things), then that would be the end of that. In fact, John was probably already poring and pondering over her words back in the café. Alex knew he had to talk quick. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could distract John with another topic and hopefully this whole ordeal would be forgotten.

"Angelica Schuyler, what do you think you're doing?" Alex hissed between his teeth, sneaking a glance through the cafe's window, where John was again sitting alone, carefully tearing off a piece of his croissant and popping it in his mouth. He certainly _looked_ thoughtful, damn it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, demure.

"I mean - I mean that -" Alex sputtered, too enraged to properly formulate words. He took a deep breath, and started over. "You promised me Angelica. You said that if I asked out John, you wouldn't rant to him about... things I've said. About him. Well, I asked him out, and now we're just having coffee together and you have to come over - from out of the blue, might I add. How convenient that you just happened to be in the same café at the exact same time as John and I, huh? - and you come over and begin to tell John things that I may or may not want him to know. I might even go so far as to say you _over-exaggerated_ things. I trust you Ang, possibly more than anyone ever, well, except Eliza, but I just... I don't want things between me and John..."

Angelica placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I'm sorry. You can still trust me, I promise. I just don't want you doing anything you end up regretting later."

"Too late." Alex muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alex. You know you can tell me what's really going on between you and John, right?" Alex looked directly into her eyes, and was almost - _for one single moment_ \- compelled to tell her the truth. But then she would tell John the truth. And everything would go downhill even faster than it already was.

"Everything's just so new, Ang. John and I literally started dating yesterday. So... maybe give us a little space, alright?"

Angelica's eyes softened. "Of course." She said. Then added, "By the way, you wouldn't mind if I gave Peggy permission to tell a couple friends of hers about the two of you, would you?"

"That is literally the exact _opposite_ of giving us space, Angelica Schuyler."

"Thanks, Alex! Peggy will be so excited!"

"Wait, Angie!" Alex cried as Angelica began to walk briskly in the opposite direction of the café. He considered going after her, but knew it was of no use. Once that woman set her mind to something, it could not be reversed. And if Peggy had permission to tell her friends, then the entire school would know about Alex and John's "relationship" by the next morning. He sighed, entered the café again, and sat down next to John.

"What was that all about?" John asked. His croissant was nearly gone. Alex hadn't even started on his. "Waxing poetry about my freckles?"

Alex groaned."That was Angie being Angie. I love her, but in certain cases she can be woefully mistaken about things. Don't listen to anything she says, please."

"It's hard not to. Angie _is_ Angie, after all."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way." Alex admitted, taking a drink of his now cold coffee. "By the way, I'm sorry if the entire school knows we're 'dating' by tomorrow. I tried to stop her."

"Oh. Oh, shit."

"I _know_." Alex said grimly, thinking _I am going to need another cup of coffee_. "I am going to rue the day I ever lied to a Schuyler sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is lucky to have friends that love him, but is filled with regret at his poor decision-making skills.

Alex and John attempted awkward conversation for the next fifteen minutes, before John got a text from his roommate and their mutual friend, Hercules Mulligan. "I've gotta go," he said apologetically. "Apparently Herc needs my opinion on one of his newest assignments." Hercules, despite his slightly formidable appearance, was the biggest teddy bear of a man, and was majoring in Fashion. He was quite good at it too.

Alex had already finished up his (cold) coffee, though his croissant remained untouched. "Alright," Alex said, trying not to appear too relieved. This had to be the most awkward date he'd ever gone on. Not that he'd gone on many dates. And not that _this_ was a _real_ date after all. John's teasing _I've also got a date tomorrow_ was just that - teasing. It didn't mean anything. At all. It would never mean anything. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying not to imagine an _actual_ date with John Laurens, and when he opened them again, John was looking at him with concern in his warm, brown eyes.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yeah." Alex said, waving him away. "I just - I didn't get much sleep last night, is all." That certainly wasn't a lie. He'd gotten approximately three hours of sleep before waking up at the crack of dawn.

"You can come back to mine and Herc's room if you want. I'm sure he'd love the chance to have a second opinion."

"Nah, I should probably start studying again - "

" - or get some sleep - "

" - before mid-terms, but bring Herc my croissant, okay?"

"No guarantees that it'll make it all the way back to the dorm, though." John quipped, reaching across the table and tearing a piece off the end of the pastry.

"Hey!" Alex swatted his hand away, but not before he had stolen a second piece. "You are the worst." He grumbled.

"You have also said that about Burr, Jefferson, and Madison."

"I mean it this time! _You,_ John Laurens, are the absolute worst."

John pretended to be affronted. "My own _boyfriend_ has turned against me." He gathered up his book and the croissant, trying to balance them both in the same hand. Alex tried to ignore the forbidden word, the word he had never even allowed himself to dream of, and instead just stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Talk to you later, Alex. Thanks for the _date._ "

"You wish," Alex managed to mumble at John's retreating back. _Alex was completely and royally screwed._

There was only one thing left for him to do.

He got out his phone and texted Eliza.

 

**To: Eliza Schuyler**

Eliza, I messed up again.

 

Alex pondered buying himself another coffee as he waited for the middle Schuyler sister's reply.

He waited for exactly seven minutes before giving in, buying another coffee, and heading back to the library to study. Eliza hadn't texted him back yet, which probably meant she was either busy or asleep, and he didn't want to disturb her in either instance.

At four, Alex was disheveled, probably a mess, with the bags under his eyes, and his hair out of its ponytail and probably sticking up every which way. He sighed, and closed the laptop for a second, rubbing his eyes. His phone buzzed with an incoming call, and he didn't even check to see who it was before answering it. "Hello?"

"Oh, Alex, thank goodness, I was so worried!" The voice sent a blossoming warmth through him - _Eliza._

"I'm sorry, Betsey, I was studying."

"For six hours?"

"...Yes?"

"You sent me that text this morning, and I've been trying to reach you all day. I was worried. Angelica said you were fine when she had seen you, though."

"Yeah I - " He shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry. Is Angelica there now?"

"No, just me and Peggy. Come over. We can talk."

Yes. Talk. He needed to talk with Eliza. That never failed to make him feel better, never failed to make him see common sense. John was his best friend, yes, but Eliza - she was more. Elizabeth Schuyler was his family, his only family he had. When he had first moved to the United States as an orphaned, dirt-poor eighteen-year-old the summer before his Freshman year, he had been planning on living on the streets. Only temporarily, of course. He would find a job, work hard, earn money, and buy himself a little apartment for the summer.

Eliza had changed his plans. When they had met on the subway, they hit it off instantly, and when he told her his story, she had offered to let him sleep at the Schuyler household, just for the night, since it was late. He had agreed. Angelica was warily suspicious of him at first, shooting her younger sister glares - _please do not adopt random homeless teenage boys, Eliza -_ Peggy had been curious, pestering with many questions, Mr. Schuyler had congratulated him on his scholarship and after a night of political talk, had invited him to stay at their home for the summer, just until he got himself settled.

The Schuyler house was now Alex's summer home, and he was always welcomed with open arms by the entire family. Angelica was his friend, the witty older sister who could retaliate with a smart comeback in less than two seconds. Peggy was his younger sister, the one who always ran down the stairs, grinning, and threw herself into his arms when he came "home", and then immediately asked him thousands of questions about insubstantial things, making him laugh good-naturedly at her curiosity. Mr. Schuyler was like a father figure, though he was often away, leaving the girls to their own devices.

And Eliza - Eliza was the middle sister, but the dearest to Alex's heart. There had been countless points when Eliza's kindness had very probably saved Alex's sanity. Dozens of nights when Eliza heard Alex sobbing in his room - remembering his mother, or his cousin, or his hometown - and she would gently knock, and float in like an angel with a mug of hot cocoa and a blanket that they would both curl under to talk. She would stroke his hair and murmur soothing words that would remind him everything was okay - _he_ was okay.

"Thanks, Eliza." He said, his throat slightly constricted with the memories. "I would like that."

"I'll start making the hot cocoa. No, Peggy, not for you!" Alex laughed at he heard a groan from the other end, presumably from the youngest Schuyler sister.

"Let the poor girl have hot cocoa, Betsey."

"She has to make it herself."

There were a few muffled words and then a, " _Fine, as long as you leave Alex and I alone for this evening."_

Alex heard a giggle and something that sounded rather like, "Careful, Liza, he has a boyfriend now!" before Eliza made some shooing noises and then returned to her conversation with Alex.

"Sorry." She said, though Alex could tell from her tone that there was a smile dancing across her lips. "Our sister is a cheeky one."

There were so many things that felt like home in that sentence - _our_ sister. The way Eliza thought of him as family, the way that Peggy no-doubt considered him an older brother. An only brother. The way that Eliza casually dropped the word _cheeky_ into the sentence, an inside joke from when Angelica had studied abroad for a semester during Alex and Eliza's Freshman year, and had used some of the slang from England non-stop.

Alex's throat suddenly went dry as he remembered _Angelica,_ giving Peggy permission to probably tell the whole school. "Betsey, do you know how many people Peggy has told... about me - me and John?"

Eliza's voice was softer, the smile no longer there. "Come over, Alex. The hot cocoa will go cold."

"Do you know, though?"

If she wasn't  answering, that probably meant bad news. Alex knew that Peggy wasn't to blame, Angelica wasn't to blame either. This was entirely his fault, if he hadn't been so stupid as to think he could pull this off, then no one would be the wiser.

"Come over." Eliza said after a short silence. "Then we'll talk. Okay?"

A shaky breath. "Okay."

Alex hurried back to his room, where Laf was looking at himself in front of the mirror, tying his hair back. "Alexander! There you are! I have not seen you all day!" Laf grinned, turning to face Alex when he heard the door close.

"Hi. Sorry, studying. New suit?"

" _Oui,_ Monsieur Mulligan made it for me!"

"It looks great on you. Good luck with your date. Where are you two going?"

" _Chez Rêverie._ " Lafayette beamed. A French restaurant, of course. And a rather fancy one, at that.

Then he asked the question Alex had not been dreading, but realized he probably _should have been_ dreading. "And how was your date with John?"

If Alex had been drinking anything, he surely would have done a spit-take. " _Excuse me, what?"_

"Your date. With John. Angelica told me. We all knew you two would get together eventually, _mon ami._ "

"We're not - I'm not - We aren't dating!"

Lafayette paused thoughtfully. "Does John know this?"

"Know that you and Angelica are being _ridiculous_? Yeah. I'm sure he does. I've got to go now. Bye, Laf." Alex said defensively.

"Où?"

"The Schuylers."

"Hm." Before Lafayette could make any further remarks, Alex left his room, slamming the door a bit harder than necessary on the way out. Instantly, regret pooled in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't meant to do that. He didn't know what he _had_ meant to do, but it hadn't been that.

 

**To Eliza:**

I messed up again, again.

**From Eliza:**

Hot cocoa will get cold. :)

 

**To John:**

What are we telling Herc and Laf??

 

John didn't reply right away. He was probably busy.

Alex sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

Lafayette opened the door, and Alex jumped slightly, startled. "Hi." He said guiltily.

"Well?" Laf spun around, with a toothy smile plastered on his face. "How do I look?"

"Like royalty. Adrienne's a lucky girl."

Lafayette smiled and opened his arms up, offering a hug. When Alex didn't comply, Laf elected to move forward and hug Alex anyway. "Everything will be fine with John, _mon petit lion._ "

Laughing, Alex shoved him off. "Don't call me that!" He joked. His phone buzzed, and he reached in his pocket anxiously.

 

**From John:**

That you're my boyfriend? ;)

 

Laf looked at the text and raised his eyebrows, making Alex blush. "I think you and John have very different ideas of your relationship."

"Yeah," Alex muttered, mostly to himself. He tried his best not to remember John's glittering eyes as he had teased, _My own boyfriend has turned against me -_ or the sincerity in his eyes when he had turned to Alex and said decidedly, _For you, Alex._ He failed, of course. What he wouldn't give to _actually_ be dating John Laurens. "Yeah, I think we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bit of a bad mood recently, but I hope that didn't transfer over too much, and that you enjoyed this chapter! Eliza is one of my favorites, if not my very favorite, characters from the soundtrack! I love her, and wish I was more like her sometimes. 
> 
> Next chapter will have their conversation (also Peggy)!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great day, thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments, it means so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation to the Winter's Ball, and a bet with Thomas Jefferson.

"Alex!" The door swung open almost before Alex had finished knocking, and it wasn't Eliza, but Peggy who threw herself in Alex's arms. "How are you? I can't believe you and John are _finally_ together. How did you ask him? Or did he ask you? Also, I hope you don't mind that I told some people about it, Angie said I could, she actually kind of encouraged it. And I thought, you know, since you and John are both out in the open about your sexualities that you wouldn't mind much. Plus..."

Alex hadn't had time to think up a story. Actually, he had had time, but he hadn't used it to think up a story, so he started talking over Peggy, still clutching her in his arms, hoping to distract her. "Yeah, yeah, John and I are fine. You won't believe where Lafayette is right now, though."

Peggy grinned widely. "Where?"

"Out for dinner." Alex paused for dramatic effect, then added, "With _Adrienne._ "

Both of them laughed loudly, Peggy with glee, Alex at Peggy's glee. " _His_ Adrienne? The one he goes on and on about? The one he walked into a lamppost for?"

"The very same."

Peggy extracted herself from Alex's arms. "Oh, good for him! Where are they going?" Peggy and Alex began to babble about their favorite restaurants, and Alex was relieved the topic of his own relationship had been dropped, for now. Plus, he knew that neither Lafayette nor Adrienne particularly cared if the whole school knew their antics.

"I agree, I agree. It helps that all the waiting staff there does speak in fluent French, so if you bring a guest from out of town-"

"-Out of town-" Peggy snorted, amused.

"Okay, fine _out of country,_ then they-"

Eliza appeared in the doorway, looking tired. "I appreciate the enthusiasm for French Culture, but can you please quiet down a little bit? Also, Alex, feel free to come inside instead of freezing out there in the cold."

"It's not that cold." He stepped inside anyway.

The Schuyler household was less of a household and more of a _mansion._ The foyer itself had an exquisitely crafted chandelier hanging down for the ceiling, which was painted with an elaborate scene, and the tile floors were perfectly up kept, without a trace of mud. The space was big enough for dozens of people, possibly even a hundred, and it held as much every year for Mr. Philip Schuyler's Annual Winter Ball, an event that helped to raise funds for charity, and an event that Alex was invited to by default both of the years previously, entirely for free. He didn't know when or if it was happening that year, but possibly Christmas Eve again. That might be nice.

Eliza's expression softened. "What're you thinking about?"

"I don't know."

"Here, go on up to your room, and I'll bring the hot cocoa up. Peggy, I'm serious, please don't bother us. Or eavesdrop." Peggy made a muttering sound that didn't actually sound like assent, but Eliza glared until Peggy lifted her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was going to go over to Maria's house, anyway."

"Maria's again?" Alex commented slyly, waggling his eyebrows.

Peggy actually blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

"Be back before eight, and text me when you get there so I know you're safe."

"Yes, sis."

"Good. Come on, Alex." Eliza said, turning back to him with a smile. "Tell me all about you and John." He can practically feel Peggy's waggling eyebrows following him up the stairs.

"The hot cocoa..."

"I'll get it. You go on up to your room, okay?" Eliza had this subtle air around her that wasn't downright bossy, but still compelled one to obey. So Alex did, heading up the stairs to the room that was actually the Guest Room but was deemed "Alex's Room" by the family (and Alex himself).

Eliza followed shortly after, nudging the door closed with her foot. She leaned down, handed him the mug, and sat down beside him, pulling a soft blanket around the both of them. Okay, so maybe it was a little cold outside. Alex had never gotten used to the cold. "So." He said, closing his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"So." Eliza said, "You and John?"

"It's-" _God, it pained him to say this._ "It's not real."

Eliza's voice was icy, and she set aside the cocoa. "What?"

"He asked me if I could pretend to be his boyfriend, to maybe help convince his homophobic father that his orientation is real, and I... how could I refuse that? He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him."

"That didn't mean you had to lie at school, though, Alex. You lied to me, you lied to _my sisters._ "

"I know. And I feel awful about it. But I had to." He quickly explained the situation, and by the time he was finished, it was five-thirty and his cocoa was nearly gone. "I just don't know if I'll be able to handle looking his asshole father in the face and not punch him in the throat."

"I'm sure John would appreciate your restraint."

Alex knew John was just as frustrated as Alex, and always had been - Alex remembered late nights, last year, when Herc was away for the evening and John would invite Alex over. Just to joke around most of the time, but sometimes they would lay there, and talk. These were the nights when John would let his secrets spill, his hatred for his father would come out, and Alex would hear the rage trembling in his voice, and it would fan the flame inside of him as well. John would talk about how he wanted to leave, how he wanted to never look at his father again, but he couldn't just leave, because what would he tell his siblings? They relied on him. And he needed money from his dad for college. Liberty was expensive and prestigious and John would have difficulty paying for it by himself.

"Hm?" Alex realized he'd been lost in thought, and turned to face Eliza, who laughed lightly, but not mockingly.

"You should invite John to the Winter's Ball as your plus one. He's never been, but I'm sure he'd enjoy it. It's on Christmas Eve."

By that time, Alex thought with a pang, John and him would probably stage a break-up, pretend to end things. But Alex's heart lurched as he thought about it, thought about inviting John Laurens to the Winter's Ball with him. "If we're still together by then, I will."

"If Angelica finds out that you two-"

"Please, Eliza. I've messed up enough already these past two days, I just need one day of reprieve."

Eliza shook her head. "I still don't approve and will never approve of anything but the honest truth, Alex. But, I trust you to tell Angie in your own time, and that's the only reason I'm not telling her anything. Or Peggy."

"Thank you, Eliza. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Alex reaches around to hug her, already feeling better because of their talk.

"You didn't." Eliza sniffs haughtily, and Alex froze, knowing that's probably true, and begins to draw away, when Eliza clings tightly to him, giggling. "I'm joking, Alex. Now, how about an _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ marathon?"

Alex grins. "You're on."

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up under a pile of blankets, in his room in the Schuyler Mansion. He grabbed at his phone, to check the time (it was 8:00am), and noticed that he had several messages. Some from Laf, some from Peggy, and some from John.

**From: John**

Where are you? Laf texted me, said hes worried

**From: John**

as your boyfriend i'm concerned were you kidnapped do i need to fight someone

**From: John**

srsly though, you ok?

Alex smiled at his concern, and lazily typed back a reply.

**To: John**

i'm fine, slept over at the schuylers

He then groaned and ducked his head under the covers before stretching and getting to his feet. He had a class at 9:00am (thank goodness he had woken up early enough to still get there at a reasonable time), so he knew he should probably get ready. Taking the spiraling stairs two steps at a time in his haste (it was quite the feat), he ran, literally, into Angelica, who caught him before he toppled over. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, Angie. I have a class at nine, I've got to..."

"Okay, okay. Why'd you sleep over here, by the way?"

"I needed to talk to Eliza about some things. Listen, see you later? Yeah. Bye." He raced past her before she could ask any more questions, and managed to make it to class ten minutes early.

Aaron Burr was already there, of course, sitting quietly in the middle of the room with his boring coffee. Alex plopped himself next to him, slightly out of breath. "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir."

"Alexander." He took another sip of coffee without glancing up from his phone. He was probably texting his girlfriend - _Theodosia._

"You're here early."

"I'm always here early, Alexander." Burr paused, and then, " _You're_ later than usual."

"I know, I know, I overslept."

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

"Huh."

"Yeah, I was staying at the Schuylers' house again and I was talking with Eliza - actually, we were watching... a television show, and I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up again it was morning and I was _starving_ since all I'd had to eat was like, a sandwich at noon or something, and then some popcorn with Eliza, and anyway, she probably covered me in my blankets because when I woke up-"

"No offense, Alexander." Burr took another sip of coffee, texted something quickly. When Alex looked over his shoulder, all he caught was a smiley face. "But you should really talk less. I don't care about your morning."

"Well, fine, I'll tell someone else then, if you care so little about me."

Burr sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"One more thing! If you care so little, why do even _tolerate-"_

Burr rolled his eyes, returned to his texting. The Professor (Martha Washington, who, ironically, was married to Alex's History Professor), walked into the room with five minutes to spare. The class commenced, and of course, twenty minutes in, Thomas Jefferson came strolling in at a leisurely pace, simply _oozing_ elitism, with his stupid pink silky suit - who wore _silk_ to school, anyway, hmph - and his careless grin at Professor Washington as he took his seat next to Alex, who stiffened.

"Sorry, Professor. Got held up."

"I'm sure you did." Martha Washington said coldly. "And since you're twenty minutes late, I'm sure you can spare me twenty minutes of your time after class." She went back to her lecture.

"Yes, ma'am." Jefferson said, loudly interrupting her, which made Alex grit his teeth in frustration and lean towards Jefferson angrily.

"Shut up and listen, okay?"

"Ha! You're one to talk, Hamilton." Jefferson drawled.

"I talk when I have something important to say. You're always babbling about nonsense, at least what I say _makes sense_ and _matters._ "

Burr gave a cough that sounded somewhat like, "Questionable".

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hm." Jefferson flipped open his notebook. "I have never heard anything _important_ come out of your mouth in all of my years at Liberty."

"I could say the same of you, sir."

"Gentlemen, please." Professor Washington sighed. "Or I'll have you stay twenty minutes after as well, Alexander."

Alex shut up for once, unable to fathom spending an extra twenty minutes of his life in a room with Thomas Jefferson - _no thank you._

He took notes obediently until the class was let out, and as he got up to leave, Jefferson caught his arm, smirking. "John Laurens, huh? Can't say you have good taste."

Alex bristled. "I don't care what you think about _my taste._ It's really none of your business."

"So it's true then, you and Laurens?" Jefferson threw his head back with a full (frankly, annoying) laugh, his shoulders shaking, and he feigned wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, that's too good. Always knew there was something there, though. Won't last long, I bet you."

Alex narrowed his eyes, his mind full of nothing but _rage, rage, rage._ How could this man, (barely even a man, more a fool than anything), sit there and laugh it up at Alex, and laugh at _John_ , and act like he knew everything about the two of them? Act like he could predict the future? He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Oh, you bet me?"

Jefferson leaned closer, snarling. "I _bet_ you, you dirt-poor bastard."

That was it. Alex snapped, and got in Jefferson's face, barely able to keep himself from shaking with anger. "Don't call me that."

"It's the truth."

" _Don't_ call me that."

Jefferson shrugged. "Is the bet on?"

"How much?" Alex asked, trying to keep himself from physically hurting Thomas freaking Jefferson. Martha Washington may have stepped outside to speak with the unruly Samuel Seabury, but she would be back any second now, and if she caught him in the act of punching Jefferson in his goddamn nose, Alex'd probably get in trouble.

"Five hundred dollars if you can keep him until the end of the semester. But I sincerely doubt he'll stay with you that long."

"You _doubt_ it, huh?" Alex leaned forward even further, his hands on Jefferson's desk. "I'll take you up on that bet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Until January."

"Until January, then." Jefferson smirked confidently. "I look forward to seeing you _fail._ "

The door squeaked open, Martha Washington's disapproving face glaring down at them. "Alexander, did you need something?"

"No." He swung around dramatically, barely able to squash his anger, to repress it. "In fact, I was just leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some tenses are mixed up here (between past and present) so if something is messed up, let me know!  
> Also Alex will probably have many regrets in forthcoming chapters...
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and for all the comments and Kudos mean so much :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter with lots of shenanigans from the Revolutionary Set and also John and Alex are very good at pretending to be boyfriends.

_I made a terrible mistake._ Was Alex's first and only thought when he went back to his room that afternoon and was greeted with the sight of John Laurens curled up in Alex's bed, seemingly avoiding the wrath of an angry Lafayette and a mildly-annoyed-but-mostly-amused Hercules Mulligan by hiding behind a feeble wall of pillows and covers.

"Ah," Mulligan said, in reference to Alex, "I see your boyfriend has come to your rescue."

Easily, John craned his neck to make certain, and then a jubilant grin spread across his face. "Alex," he sounded breathless, which made Alex's heart jump into his throat. "Thank _God,_ you've gotta help me, yeah?"

"Anything for you, my dear Laurens." Alex managed, trying to pretend like he _wasn't_ having difficulty breathing.

"Come on," John said, gesturing for Alex to join him in the bed, and Alex didn't even _try_ to pretend anymore. He set down his books and bag and crawled across the sheets to join his friend, squeezing in beside him in the miniature fortress. Every inch of Alex burned where it touched John - their shoulders, their legs, and then John leaned down and nuzzled his face playfully into Alex's neck, murmuring "Save me" into his skin, and that was just _too much._ Alex felt his face flush, his entire body felt as though it were on fire, branded where John's lips whispered against his throat.

"Alright, you two," Hercules threw a pillow from Laf's bed, and it hit Alex square in the chest, making him fall backwards. "Get a room already, _Jesus._ "

Alex accepted John's hand and was easily pulled back into more of a dignified sitting position. John's hand lingered in Alex's for a few seconds too long (not that Alex minded in the least) "This _is_ my room, get out of it." Alex teased, and John raised his eyebrows at Alex suggestively from the corner of his vision, making Alex blush even harder, if possible. _He's messing with you, get a grip._

"I'm going, keep your pants on." Herc said, raising his arms in surrender as he walked towards the door.

" _You_ are staying." Laf spoke up for the first time, grabbing at Herc's arm.

"If you think I'm sticking around to watch _that_ lovefest," Herc waved a hand in John and Alex's general direction, "Then you are gravely mistaken, my friend."

 "We need to talk to you two." Laf explained, glaring at both of them.

"Hey, when I told you about us before, you seemed pretty fine with it." Alex said, bumping his shoulder into John's, and John laughed, grabbing onto his arm and resting his head on Alex's shoulder with a sigh that made Alex involuntarily shiver. _Get a grip, get a grip, get a grip. God, you're hopeless._

Laf narrowed his eyes. "Hm."

"Hm." Alex agreed, staring down at John peacefully resting on his shoulder.

"He's just angry because he spilled expensive wine all over his date at dinner last night." Herc explained, crossing his arms.

"No way," John chortled. "Dude, even you can't be that clumsy."

"Lamppost."

"Alexander, will you ever stop reminding me of the lamppost?"

"Nope." Alex winked charmingly.

"Save it for your boyfriend," Laf wrinkled his nose at him. "By the way, I wish for you all to gather in this room on Friday night for a farewell party, as I will be leaving for France for the week following, and you all will miss me very much."

"Alex and I are flying out to my Dad's Saturday morning." John agreed.

"Do not make this party about you, John Laurens, this party is about _moi_."

"Who else is coming, pretty boy?" Herc asked. "As in, how much beer should I bring?"

Alex rolled his eyes at his friends, but Laf said promptly, "Just the four of us. By the way, none of you are replying in the group chat, and it is making me look like an - how you say - _imbecile._ "

John sat up properly, one hand still clinging to Alex's arm. With the other he threw part of the protective pillow fortress at Lafayette, and nailed him directly in the face, which made Alex whoop and turn to hug him before he could even think through his actions.

He smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, but Alex had memorized that long ago.

"We'll leave you two alone, now." Herc winked, pulling a grumpy Laf into the hall, the door swinging shut behind him.

John drew away first, his hands still gripping Alex's shoulders. "You're a damn good actor, Alexander Hamilton."

"I could say the same about you." Alex laughed. He averted his eyes suddenly, feeling embarrassed. How would he possibly keep this up for another two months, when just that one encounter had nearly made him explode? 

 _Oh, right._ John didn't know about the bet. If he didn't tell John about Jefferson now, it could come around to bite him in the butt later, Alex knew, besides sooner was always better than later. "By the way, Jefferson pissed me off and I kind of made a bet with him. If we keep dating through the end of this semester, he'll give me five hundred bucks." Alex blurted out suddenly.

John let his hands drop to his sides. "Only five hundred?"

"Hey! Okay, well, listen. It's Jefferson, you know he knows how to get to me. I can't back down now, I already made the bet."

"I hope I get half of it?"

"You will."

"Then I'm in." John hopped easily off of Alex's bed, and then jokingly leaned in to press a light kiss to Alex's cheek. "See you later, honey."

The words _se_ _e you_ got stuck in Alex's throat, and he barely managed to croak out, "Yeah, later" before the door was swinging shut behind John.

_It was going to be the longest two months of Alex's life._

* * *

 The week passed by in a blur, with Angelica's squinting doubtful eyes, Jefferson's mocking salutes in the hallway, Eliza's careful words of warning, and John's flurry of daily texts and smiles. Finally, Friday came, and Alex headed back to his room, where Hercules and Lafayette had already started to play some music - something in French that Alex didn't recognize, but thought it had a nice beat. The two of them hadn't started drinking, but offered Alex something - he just held up a hand, "No, thanks." He remembered what had happened last time, and if John was going to be in the room, he wasn't sure how much he would accidentally repeat.

"By the way, I invited the Schuylers." Lafayette said, bouncing up and down on his bed, which made Alex roll his eyes.

"I thought you said it was just us four."

"He also invited Adrienne." Herc supplied.

"And Peggy's bringing Maria." Alex turned around at the new voice, and a grin split over his face. _Eliza._ "Sorry, am I early?"

"Not at all." Alex said, outstretching his hand as a slower song came on. "May I have this dance?"

She threw back her head and laughed, but took his hand. "Don't you have a boyfriend to slow dance with?"

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen John slow dance."

"Speaking of which," Eliza transitioned smoothly, "Have you invited John to the Winter's Ball yet? You're invited too, Herc and Lafayette."

"No, I mean... it hasn't come up yet."

"May I invite Adrienne?" Lafayette asked eagerly, hopping off of his bed.

"You may, anyone you're planning on inviting Herc?"

He shrugged. "I might find someone. Will you need me to design or sew some clothes?"

"Well, I'm sure my sisters and I would greatly appreciate a Mulligan Original dress, if you have any time, that is."

"I would love to. May I steal her from you, Alex?"

Alex stepped away. "Yes, of course." He headed to the corner, as Angelica, Peggy, Maria, and Adrienne arrived, trickling in one by one. _Where was John?_

 

**To: John Laurens**

laf's going away party is starting, where are you?

 

"Ah, and you must be _Alexandre,_ Gilbert has told me all about you!" Adrienne said, swooping gracefully towards him. Alex nodded, they had met once before, but Adrienne had been fairly new and probably didn't remember.

"That's me. Lafayette - Gilbert - never shuts up about you." Alex grinned, leaning down to press his lips to the back of her hand.

"Such a gentlemen."

"That's me. I hear Lafayette spilled wine all over you last Sunday?"

"Oui, oui! Il est très - how you say - clumsy, but he has made it up to me, we are going out to eat again in a couple of weeks."

Alex smiled. "Oh, he's only clumsy around the ones he's head over heels for."

Adrienne tittered, and they made small conversation before Lafayette stole her away again, excitedly telling her about all the things he was looking forward to seeing and doing when he arrived back in France. Eliza sent him glances every so often, once mouthing _Where's John?_ to which Alex simply shrugged.

 

**From: John Laurens**

sorry. its my dad

 

_Oh, no._

 

**To: John Laurens**

Is everything... alright?

**From: John Laurens**

yeah. i'll be there in a sec.

**To: John Laurens**

no rush

 

He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, recalling the nights when John spoke about his father with fear trembling in his voice, about how he seemed enraged sometimes, terrified others. Alex clenched his fists, trying not to look too put out for Lafayette's sake, but Eliza noticed, and walked carefully towards him. Under her breath, she asked, "Hey. Is everything alright? Is it John?"

"It's his father. But it's fine."

Eliza's eyes briefly flared with the same rage that Alex felt, and she muttered, "If Henry Laurens..."

Alex laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. I'm going to talk to John when he gets here. Just don't... mention anything? It's a touchy subject, obviously."

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered. "If you need anything, though, or if John needs anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, Eliza. You're the best." Alex said, grabbing her hand quickly, giving it a squeeze, more to relax himself than anything. His eyes left hers and wandered to the doorway, where John was standing, wearing a smile that was obviously forced as he introduced himself to Adrienne and Maria.

"Are Maria and Peggy...?" Alex began, noticing how Peggy was staring at the other girl.

"Yep. She _finally_ asked her out, Maria said yes, I can't believe she hasn't told you." Eliza laughed.

"Me neither. I'll be back, John's here."

"Oh." Eliza glanced towards the door, and John caught Alex's eye. "I hope he's alright."

"Me too." Alex said. They began to walk towards each other, and when he reached John, Alex lightly tugged at his sleeve, leading him into the hallway. "John." He whispered, leaning against the wall, John followed suit, his eyes fluttering closed. "Is everything... is everything alright? With your dad?"

"He doesn't want me to bring you."

"Then don't. I don't want to cause trouble."

"No. _I_ want to bring you, and this is about me, not him. Everything in my life is always about _him,_ about if _he_ will approve of something, or how _he'll_ react. For once, just once, I want it to be about me, is that too much to ask?"

"No, of course it isn't. But..."

"I know he disapproves. I know he thinks that I'm faking my sexuality, just to be... I don't know, rebellious or whatever. But if he can't accept me, then I don't even want to be around him anymore. I tolerate him. I tolerate him for Martha and James and Mary Eleanor, but I don't want to... I. I'm giving him this last chance, and then." John was breathing heavily, his eyes lit with anger, and Alex reached down, took his hands, squeezed them once, steadying himself like he had with Eliza.

"John, I'm sorry. But if this is what you want..."

"It is."

"Then I'll go with you. You know I'll go with you."

John gently squeezed Alex's hands back, his eyes never leaving Alex's. "Thank you. Thank you, Alex, I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Alex said. "I..."

He was interrupted by the sound of two female voices, and footsteps thundering into the hall. "Oh," the girl in the red dress, Maria, said apologetically. She glanced at their entwined hands. "I didn't know anyone was out here. Come on, Pegs, we can give them space..."

"That's alright," John said quickly. "Alex and I were just about to go inside anyway. Always a pleasure, Ms. Schuyler, Ms. Lewis." John said, eyes crinkling as he smiled at the two ladies. It seemed genuine this time, which made Alex's stomach unknot itself. At least John seemed to be feeling better, though Alex still felt unsteady, uncertain. He didn't want to meet Henry Laurens. Or maybe he did. Just so he could give the Senator from South Carolina a piece of his mind. _No. Don't do that. For John's sake, don't do that._

"John," Eliza flew towards him as soon as he entered the room again, enveloping him in a hug. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm alright, Ms. Schuyler. You look lovely."

"Thank you, John. You and Alex..." She broke away to smile convincingly between John and Alex. "I am so happy for the both of you. Angelica told me everything." Which, Alex knew, probably wasn't even a lie. "All of us are so glad."

"I'm glad too." John laughed. Alex blushed when John looked his way, and maybe it was just his imagination, but John's face seemed a little flushed as well.

"Laurens!" Herc clapped John on the back. "I was worried, dude. You shoulda called and told us you'd be late."

"Sorry, I got held up. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes! Come on, Sam Adams, I saved just for you..." Herc shoved a bottle into John's hands. John offered it to Alex.

"Want any?"

"No, I'm alright."

"He doesn't turn twenty-one until January," Eliza chided, moving protectively to Alex's side, making Herc's shoulders tremble with laughter.

"Yeah, alright."

Alex stuck by John's side for most of the evening, trying his best to avoid Angelica. He did not succeed. She eventually found him, tugged him outside in the hallway, where she shooed Peggy and Maria back inside the room. "Alexander." She said, making him flinch.

"Yes, my dear Angie?"

"Don't think Jefferson didn't tell me about the little bet you made with him."

 _Shoot._ "Angie, it's _Jefferson,_ he sucks. Besides, me and John are in it for the long haul already so why not ma-"

"I don't want you just _using_ John, Alex, he deserves better than that."

"I'm _not_ using him, I _love_ him, Angie." Alex managed, which was true. It gave him an excuse to keep John, to have more of John grabbing his hand, John stroking his hair, John calling him his _boyfriend_. That wasn't something Alex was eager to give up.

"Fine. But remember what I said, Alex. Be careful."

Alex glanced down at his shoes. Muttered, "I will."

Angelica looked him over once. "Good."

"I'm meeting his father tomorrow." Alex said quickly, and Angelica turned to face him again.

"You're _what?_ "

"I... I'm meeting his father. Angie, what am I going to do?"

"My father hates Henry Laurens." Angelica spat. "And with good reason. He's an arrogant, elitist, sexist, _homophobic,_ jerk. To put it lightly. How John is his son, I'll never understand."

"I know, I agree whole-heartedly, but John... he. His father doesn't want me there, but John wants me there, and I don't want to cause any trouble." Alex may have been rambling again. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he cared, either.

Angelica took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself down. "John is going to need you, Alex. Don't let him down."

"I won't." _I will try not to._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing. I really appreciate all of the above, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, the Laurens family enters the picture.
> 
> I'm going camping with my family through the 11th, so I probably won't be able to post the next chapter until then, just as a heads up :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the Laurens family.

Lafayette was already gone when Alex woke up the next morning, despite it being only seven. He was actually quite impressed, seeing as Lafayette had consumed quite a bit of alcohol the night before, and had no doubt woken up with a pounding headache. For Laf's own sake, Alex hoped that Hercules or Adrienne had helped him get to the airport.

Alex rubbed his eyes, wanting to sink farther into the bed, feeling slightly lost now that school was out for a week, and he had nothing to do. And he had requested the entire week off of work, because -

 _Oh._ Last night's conversation with John came rushing back to him, and he again felt a bit sick. Henry Laurens. He was going to meet Henry Laurens, who was the complete opposite of his son, and whom Alex would have to refrain from ranting at for a prolonged period of time. _John will need me. I'll need to be on my best behavior._

The plane didn't actually leave until three in the afternoon, meaning they would touch down in South Carolina at just about dinner time. He began packing, texting John at intervals, who complained profusely about his headache and how awful he felt. He must have been more drunk than Alex had realized the night before, although to be fair he had been more focused on the gentle pecks John had smattered across his cheek throughout the night. His face got hot just remembering the feeling, and he hurried to finish packing, and email a couple of his Professors asking for extra credit opportunities - he didn't need extra credit, of course, but it would help him take his mind off of things.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex opened it, to find John Laurens, slightly bedraggled, standing in his doorway. Without a word, John drifted over to Alex's bed and collapsed upon it with a groan. " _Why did you let me drink so much, Alex?"_

"Sorry," Alex said, a bit sheepishly, closing the door. He glanced at the clock: it was only around eleven. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Yeah." John said, crumpling up on the floor. "I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing, because I don't remember."

Alex remembered - oh, he remembered, but he just blushed and pretended to busy himself with making Lafayette's bed. "Nope. Nothing embarrassing."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I find that hard to believe. I'd rather find out from you then Angelica or fucking _Hercules,_ they'd never let me live it down."

Alex fluffed Lafayette's pillow, "You make a very convincing boyfriend."

"Oh _no._ " Alex heard the sheets on his bed rustle as John scrambled to sit up. "Oh _shoot,_ I'm sorry, what did I do, I'm - "

" _John,_ it's fine, I'm teasing." _Mostly._ "What time did you want to leave for the airport?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't care. Are you packed?"

Alex gestured to his suitcase and backpack lying expectantly by the door. "Yep, but the plane doesn't leave until three, so I suppose we have some time. Did you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure. Anything to take my mind off my dad."

"I'm sorry your dad's a jerk."

"Me too. But I can't avoid him forever. I _can't_. And I want to see my siblings again - you're going to love them. Martha, and Harry, and Mary Eleanor, and -" He cut himself off quickly, almost vehemently, startling Alex. "And you're going to love all three of them. I already bought them Thanksgiving presents."

"Oh," Alex said, sitting up as well, nervous. "Is that a thing? I didn't buy them presents. Should I buy them presents?"

 John laughed easily. "No, no. It's not really a thing, but I promised them. Come on, let's go to lunch."

The rest of the day passed mostly uneventfully, though Alex was still nervous to meet John's family. _You aren't_ actually _his boyfriend, Alex. You might never see them again._ Which was exactly why he had to make a good first impression. The airport was extremely crowded, everyone bustling around, trying to get to where they needed to be, Alex losing sight of John so many times amongst the gathered mob, that John eventually grabbed his spare hand and started dragging him around.

Alex didn't get lost again.

It was early evening by the time they eventually touched down in South Carolina. "Are we going to call a cab?"

John laughed. "No, no. A family friend, Martha Manning, she's going to be picking us up. If that's alright with you...?"

"Of course." John scanned the crowd, then smiled and waved to a young woman who looked approximately their age.

"Hello, Martha. This is Alexander," Alex reached out to shake her hand, and then blushed when John added, "My boyfriend. Alex, this is my friend Martha Manning."

"Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," Martha said. "I hope you know John never stops talking about you. I'm glad we finally meet in person."

Alex chanced a glance over at his fake boyfriend, and he could have sworn he saw a blush dust John's cheeks before he quickly changed the subject. "How are the kids?"

"Just fine, they all miss you very much, you know."

"I chat with Martha sometimes - my sister Martha, not Ms. Manning here -" John clarified for Alex, and said Ms. Manning pretended to look affronted. "- but I haven't spoken with Harry or Mary Eleanor for ages. Not since summer." He admitted.

The three of them made light conversation, even as they made the half-hour drive to the Laurens' household. Alex learned that Martha Laurens was fifteen, Harry (which was short for Henry, Jr.) was eleven, and Mary Eleanor was the youngest at four years old, making quite the age gap between the four Laurens children.

Martha turned left, and they began to drive down an elegant road, lined with all sorts of what Alex recognized to be fruit trees, though in the Autumn chill, their leaves had morphed into a brilliant cloak of reds, yellows, and oranges. The path winded for a little longer, and then Alex actually gasped. A large, white house was looming in the distance, and it was nearly as magnificent as the Schuyler's 'Mansion', if not more so.

John fidgeted uncomfortably next to Alex, the both of them in  the backseat while their suitcases were shoved in the trunk and in the passenger seat. Absently, Alex took his hand, and then immediately felt awkward. There was nobody to fake their relationship in front of - John would think it was weird, would yank his hand away. John did none of those things, and instead smiled gratefully at Alex. "Here we are." Martha chirped, then glanced back at the two of them as she parked in the extravagant driveway. "Good luck." She murmured.

"Stay awhile." John supplied quickly. "Dad'll be very happy to see you. It might... lessen the blow."

"That's because your father doesn't know I'm just as gay as you are," Martha said with a laugh, then added, "Over the phone, you made it sound like he knew you were bringing Alex."

"Oh, he knows." John said darkly.

"If he insults you in front of me, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Alex."

" _Verbally_ kick his ass, John, of course. I could never take him, I'm just a scrawny college stu-"

" _Alex._ "

"Yes, my dear?" It slipped out, but Alex told himself it was to get into character, in a sense. (It was not to get into character, in any sense.)

"I hate to agree with our good friend Aaron Burr, but you should really talk less." John smirked, then gave Alex's cheek a chaste kiss before climbing out of the car. The hand that had been clutching John's hand slowly raised to gently touch the spot where John's lips had pressed, and he smiled before exiting after John.

Lifting up the trunk, John began to mutter to himself, and Alex was just about to ask why, when two excited squeals erupted from the doorway of the Laurens house, and the same two shapes blurred towards the three of them. "Jacky!"

Immediately, John looked up and grinned, opening his arms wide, and hugging his sisters close. Little Mary Eleanor didn't even come up to his waist, and clutched onto his leg in the best hug that she could muster. The elder girl looked to be around fifteen or sixteen, with curly black hair cascading down her back, and when she drew away, Alex caught sight of her freckled face. He recognized her from photos: Martha Laurens.

"Martha," Martha Laurens said, drawing Ms. Manning in for a hug.

"Martha," Ms. Manning greeted, smiling.

"We missed you, Jacky!" Mary Eleanor said, sloppily giving John's kneecap a kiss before pulling away.

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Where's Harry?"

"Inside." Martha contributed, her expression going dark for a second. She turned to Alex, who had stayed as quiet as he could possibly muster during the encounter. "And this must be...?"

"Alexander," Alex said, stepping forward. "Alexander Hamilton, call me Alex. I'm John's... I'm his boyfriend." He held his hand out for a shake, but to his surprise, Martha went in for the hug, leaving Alex standing slightly awkwardly before giving her a few pats on the back.

"I've heard so much about you. The writer? Majoring in law and PoliSci, minoring in English?"

"That - yes, that's right."

"I want to major in law someday."

Alex instantly brightened. "Really? That's great! Liberty's program is perfect, it -" As Alex began to ramble on, John gently took his hand, succeeding in distracting him.

"Let's take our suitcases inside before you begin the lawyer talk, honey."

Alex felt his face heat up, and hoped it wasn't noticeable as he gently squeezed John's hand. "Whatever you say, my dear."

"Aww," Martha Manning said, her arms were full of little Mary Eleanor, who was twirling Ms. Manning's hair in her fingers, giggling. "I would help bring things in, but my arms are a bit full already."

"That's okay, really, we've got it."

As they began to unload, (with John and Alex being informed that Henry Laurens wouldn't be home until a bit later), another head poked out of the house, scowling. He had the same freckles, the same ebony-dark hair, but his glower was enough to end the differences between the two brothers.

"Is that Harry, then?" Alex whispered, nudging John as he reached into the trunk for the last bag.

John craned his neck, and a tentative smile broke over his face. "Harry? Come on over, Alex doesn't bite."

Harry didn't move, except to cross his arms. "Is it true then? That you've got a _boyfriend?_ " His scowl remained.

John sighed, Alex moved in a bit closer. "I'm his boyfriend, yes. He's told me a lot about all of you, I'm glad I finally get to meet you."

"Dad won't be happy."

"No, Harry, he won't."

"Then why did you bring him?"

John looked at Alex, who smiled reassuringly. "Because," John said. "I love him."

The sound of a car engine broke through the air before Harry could form a response, and a sleek red car parked a little ways down the rather extensive road to the Laurens household.

Squinting into the evening sun, Alex suddenly felt very, very cold.

Henry Laurens was home early.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - almost 1000 reads, thank you so much for giving this little story a chance! 
> 
> Second of all - Sorry this became a bit of a filler chapter. I'm also really sorry that this took so long to get up. I've been having terrible Writer's Block, which I know isn't a proper excuse, and I just haven't been feeling very motivated lately. I've been in kind of a funk, but I hope that didn't rub off into my writing and that some of this is somehow enjoyable? 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
